El amor en tiempos de guerra
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Un amor prohibido en medio de una pronta guerra civil del Mundo Mágico Argentino ¿Este sentimiento sera suficiente para unir a dos personas de bandos opuestos? ¿O el estatus de la sangre podrá con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: Lo que se reconozcs como algunos hechizos, pociones y demas le pertenecen a J.K.R pero lo demas como la extension Argentina los personajes e historia me pertenecen a mi y es para el Foro de Expansiones.

En Argentina, mejor dicho, en su parte mágica, se estaba gestando un golpe de estado en la que las familias de renombre estaban involucradas, con el propósito de instaurar un nuevo orden, en el que todos podían imaginar quién saldría beneficiado. El Mondmatrê, colegio de Magia y Hechicería, educaba a sus hijos y a todo aquel que podía pagar su cuota anual.

Niños y niñas de once años comenzaban su primer curso, siendo seleccionados en una de las tres divisiones que había, según su IQ. Muchos de los que estudiaban allí eran hijos de los involucrados en el golpe, como Samuel, pero también había muchos otros que estaban en el otro bando, como Dana...

Estaba en uno de los pasillos junto con mis amigos Martiniano y Antonio. Supongo que allí comenzó todo, la vi creo que por millonésima vez y venía despistada, como siempre. Pero esa vez tenía algo especial.

Al ser hija de muggles y yo hijo de un linaje extenso de magos de sangre limpia, solía molestarla continuamente. Como era usual, el puñado de hijos de muggles pobretones se convertía en el blanco habitual de los alumnos de la división A, eran nuestra "diversión". Nosotros estábamos siempre ahí para hacer de su vida un infierno, porque a vista de nuestros padres, y obviamente nuestra, en el colegio no tendría que haber esa clase de gente.

Hay que ver las estupideces que piensa la gente. Estábamos en el pasillo, y se cruzó con nosotros.

-Miren quién viene por ahí.

-La sangre sucia de McCoy -escupió Martiniano, con desprecio. Ella nos ignoró olímpicamente.

-Eh, que te estamos hablando, ¿nos oyes o no? -le preguntó Antonio, en tono burlón, pero ella se hizo la sorda. Pasó por nuestro lado y siguió bajando las escaleras, Antonio le dio un leve empujón y casi la hizo tropezarse. Se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia nosotros.

-No molestes, ¿quieres? -nos espetó. Sonreímos con superioridad.

-Ve con cuidado con a quién le levantas la voz.

En ese momento apareció, vete a saber de dónde, el imbécil de Simón Philips. Era compañero de McCoy y estaba enamorado de ella. Enamorado al nivel de comportarse como un idiota delante de ella. Iba con sus tres amigos, y al ver lo que pasaba, se apresuraron a escudarla.

-Oye, Romulo- le dijo ella a uno de los recién llegados, haciendo como si nosotros estuviéramos pintados en la pared-. Ahora voy a la biblioteca, ¿necesitas ayuda con artimancia?

-Pues… la verdad es que sí- contestó el chico, rascándose la nuca. Nada raro. Era de dominio público que los de la división B no eran buenos con los números.

-Vamos allí y te lo explicaré, ¿vale? -había pasado un mes desde que había empezado el curso, y su sonrisa ya había cambiado. Romulo estaba muy dispuesto.

-Eso sería genial.

-¡Espera, Dana! -intervino Philips, molesto por ser ignorado-. ¿Y a mí no me dices nada? He llegado justo a tiempo para defenderte de…

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda -fue la respuesta.

-Ni la sangre sucia te quiere. Pobrecito, qué pena das -le dije, echándome a reír.

-Como si hubiera alguien que saliera contigo, Larcôise -repuso McCoy, despectiva, y me dio un bofetón en la cara. Tanto mis amigos como Philips y los suyos se quedaron asombrados. Dana McCoy era conocida en todo MondMatrê por ser una alumna modelo, posiblemente la más amable y bondadosa. Aunque a mí no me lo pareció en ese momento. Furioso, no pude evitar responderle.

-¡A mí no me vuelves a pegar, porque si lo vuelves a hacer…!

-Continúe, señor Larcôise -dijo una voz a mis espaldas, una voz que me dejó helado. Era la vicedirectora-. Señorita McCoy, me sorprende su actitud.

Nos mandó derecho a la biblioteca para hacer trabajo de ayudantes con la monstruo de la bibliotecaria, que no te daba ni un instante de respiro. Y al día siguiente aún quedaba de ese castigo, según ella por "comportarnos como bárbaros en los pasillos de la escuela".

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Martiniano, pasando la mano por su cabello rubio. Ya habíamos vuelto, y estábamos en nuestra sala común.

-¿Acaso tengo otro remedio? -respondí con otra pregunta. Estaba muy enfadado.

-Podrías mandar a otro… ya sabes -Martiniano solía enviar a otra persona para cumplir los castigos que le imponían a él.

-No, esa estúpida de McCoy le diría a la vicedirectora que no soy yo y sería peor para mí.

-Allá tú -puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la silla-. Buenas noches, Sami.

-¡No me llames Sami! -le grité-. ¡Mi nombre es Samuel!

-Cuando te pones así no hay quien te aguante- dijo Antonio, meneando la cabeza y siguiendo a Martiniano a las habitaciones de los varones, mientras yo me quedaba sentado solo en la sala común de los de la división A. No sé muy bien a qué hora fui a acostarme, pero sí sé que dormí muy poco. Casi enseguida sonó la alarma de mi despertador.

-¡Vamos, levántate, imbécil de la división A! -me gritó. Instintivamente lancé una patada que acertó en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no sé en cuál. No era una chica, era Lucio, un compañero de habitación.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho? -preguntó, riéndose. Me limité a dirigirle una mirada asesina, y luego le espeté:

-Hazme un favor y muérete, Lucio -si algo me podía poner de mal humor, era aquello.

Al bajar al comedor a desayunar, lo primero que vi fue a McCoy, con su sonrisa radiante. Probablemente, ni le importaba que la castigaran. ¡Pero a mí sí! A mí no debería castigarme nadie, mi conducta tenía que ser intachable, como la del resto de la división A. O la de la mayoría, al menos.

También estaba ahí el pesado de Simón Philips, cual Pepe Le Pew* acechando a su presa. ¿Se daba cuenta ese chico de que se estaba comportando como un perrito faldero? Seguramente no.

-Samuel, ¿qué te pasa hoy? -me preguntó una voz de chica, según iba acercándome a mi mesa. Resoplé.

-Hoy no, Isabela. No estoy de humor.

-Está castigado -explicó Martiniano, casi atragantándose con la tostada que estaba comiéndose.

-Junto a la sangre sucia -continuó Antonio, tomando un trago de café con leche.

-La de la división B. -concluyó Martiniano.

-¿Desde cuándo terminan el uno las frases del otro? -pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó Isabela, incrédula.- ¡¿Estás castigado con ésa?!

-He dicho que me dejes en paz -repetí, bruscamente-. Me largo de aquí. Nos veremos en clase.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude de muy mal humor. Dana era la chica más insufriblemente correcta de la escuela, lo cual no le hacía gozar de mucha popularidad entre mis compañeros. En especial entre las chicas.

De camino al patio, deseé poder alejarme de esta maldita escuela, esta maldita división A. Desearía haber tenido el valor de desobedecer a mis padres y alejarme de esta guerra civil, en la que mi familia y por extensión yo, estábamos en el lado equivocado. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios había salido el líder de nuestro bando, un tipo radical, megalómano e imbécil. Sin darme cuenta, había cerrado el puño y me estaba enfureciendo más. Me controlé rápidamente y respire hondo. Hora de ir a clase, ya habría tiempo luego para enfadarme.

Aritmancia, bonita manera de empezar un lunes.

*Pepe Le Pew: Zorrillo creado por Warner Bros. Conocido por su hipersexualidad


	2. Chapter 2

Discleimer: algunas cosas como hechizos, materias y eso pertenecen a J.K y lo demas a mi.

Este cuento participa del Foro de las Expansiones.

Bueno aca volvi con otro capitulo espero lo disfruten.

Salí camino a la biblioteca bastante apurado, como un imbécil había olvidado el castigo, agradecí que solo eran apenas unos minutos y al llegar allí estaba la señora Beth, la bibliotecaria, con la misma seriedad de todos los días.

-Buenas tardes. -me saludó secamente la anciana dejando la pluma que sostenía y girándose me miro provocando que sude frio, no quería por nada del mundo que se alargue el castigo.

-Llega a tiempo, tiene que guardar en su lugar todos los libros. Su compañera está por allí ayúdela.

-¿Hace cuánto está aquí? -por dentro la maldije un poco ya que a la anciana le estaba cayendo aún peor, lo presentí cuando bajó apenas los anteojos y sentí como me observo.

-Hace un rato, siempre viene a ayudarme no como ustedes. Ahora haga el favor y vaya de una vez. -me miró entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Escalofrios, eso es lo que te produce con esa voz nasal.

-Ya voy. -caminé a donde estaba la pila más grande de libros, asi empezar a colocarlos en su lugar pero allí era en donde se encontraba McCoy, no pude no quedarme viéndola. Estaba a un lado de un montón de libros que los mantenía flotando con magia buscando cual pertenecía a la sección de Herbología y colocándolos en su lugar. Pero lo que me llamó más la atención fue cómo estaba vestida; la pollera del uniforme dejaba ver aunque no mucho unas blancas y suaves piernas. Si, se veían suaves, también se había sacado ese chaleco verde oscuro enorme que era parte del uniforme, se había aflojado la corbata, la camisa se ceñía a esas curvas que escondía y se había recogido su largo cabello en una cola alta... ¿Que habían hecho con la pobretona, sangre sucia, inmunda y traga libros? pensé sin dejar de verla.

-Ya sé que tengo mi atractivo pero tampoco para que me mires así, se te va a caer la baba. -eso me hizo volver a la tierra, aclaré mi voz y volví con toda mi arrogancia.

-Sigue soñando sangre sucia. -tomé uno de la pila de libros y comencé a ordenar, eso sí que era un castigo. Tras que no me gustaba mucho leer tenía que estar en ese lugar y con ella, después reflexioné que podría haberme ido lejos si total la biblioteca era enorme.

-Sí, claro. -me contestó con ironía y pude ver una muy disimulada sonrisa.

-¿Estás cumpliendo con el castigo o haciendo caridad?

-Ambas. -se notaba que no le gustaba ni un poco pasar tiempo conmigo aunque a mí tampoco, siguió acomodando libros en sus estantes y ella iba y venía con energía cosa que yo no y me ponía nervioso.

-Espera quédate hay un momento.

-¿Qué? -entonces le empecé a alcanzar libros que irían en la parte donde estaba ella.

-Gracias. -contestó algo confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba comportando como un idiota.

-No agradezcas me pone los pelos de punta tu hiperactividad. -la vi esbozar una sonrisa y no evité hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien pero ni se te ocurra mirarme así de nuevo.-sentenció.

-No, gracias. No me interesan las ratas de bibliotecas vestidas de abuelita... seguramente hasta con la ropa interior del mismo tamaño -sonreí imaginándomelos enormes.

-Quien dijo que tengo... -un segundo, un segundo fue lo que tardé para imaginarla sin ropa interior y fue suficiente para cortarme la yema del dedo con una hoja. Ella ahogó una carcajada.

-¿Te lo creíste? No soy como tus compañeras -yo no pensaba en decir nada pero solo se me escapó un ¡auch!- ¿Te lo imaginaste y te cortaste?

-Cállate -tomé un libro con la otra mano y se lo di mientras evitaba mirarla- toma.

-Yo tengo razón, déjame ver -tomo mi mano mientras me encontró desprevenido y vio mi dedo índice con apenas un corte- es un corte pequeño

-Suéltame. -le dije serio, me ponía incómodo como si mis tripas se comieran unas a otras.

-No seas marica. -eso me descoloco y sacó una bandita, para mí sorpresa lamió la herida para luego colocarla

-¿Intentas seducirme McCoy? -pregunté entrecerrando los ojos, ella rió y comenzó a ordenar libros en estantes más bajos.- Digo porque te encuentro vestida así, luego me dices que no tienes ropa interior y luego me chupas el dedo.

-Creo que tienes una gran imaginación o ganas de que lo que hice fuera para seducirte.

-Sí, claro. -yo podía tener a quien quisiera en ese momento y obviamente ella no estaba en esa lista.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensaba ya que por alguna casualidad comencé a ir a la biblioteca que coincidia cuando ella iba y la observaba, me las rebuscaba para encontrarla en alguno de los pasillos donde solo nos decíamos un insulto para luego seguir cada quien camino.

-Patosa.

-Retrasado- dos adjetivos...en eso consistía esa especie de juego que habíamos trabado del que solo sabíamos nosotros dos.

-Pobre.

-De la división A- ese "adjetivo" me dejó confundido.

-¿Y eso es un insulto?

-Claro, es muy común entre los de mi división y la de los C.

-¿Y por qué? Si somos la mejor...

-En realidad no...Son todos arrogantes, egoístas y caprichosos nenes y nenas de papa.

-Algunos no quieren serlo. -dije bastante serio ante la simpleza de las palabras que emitía la "amable" McCoy

-Lo sé- ese comentario me dejó aún más confundido a lo que ella siguió su camino.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron algo diferentes, ya no nos decíamos nada al cruzarnos, una parte de mi temía que nos distanciemos aun mas de nuestra lejana cercanía y la otra feliz porque no tenía porqué hablar con gente como ella. No pasó mucho tiempo que ella cuando me veía me sonreía de manera leve y yo fruncía el ceño, también empecé a dejar a un lado mis conquistas y se me veía con una chica cada tanto, mis pensamientos iban dirigidos sin querer a la sangre sucia ahora llamada Dana al menos en mi mente. Isabela me estaba desesperando ya que estaba todo el tiempo a mi alrededor y quería saber porqué ya no la quería, pedía que no descubriera quien era la persona que me robaba el sueño no quería saber qué pasaría si se enteraba alguien pero todo iba bien hasta que Martiniano y Antonio me esperaron en la sala común.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie? -pregunté señalando a ambos.

-Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo. -me dijo Antonio

-Vete al demonio.

-Les pedimos privacidad un momento...ya sabes cómo es. -dijo Martiniano sentado en la esquina de un sillón marrón oscuro.

-¿Que tienes con la sangre sucia McCoy? -adivine que me habían descubierto y dada la inexpresión que tenían en sus rostros no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar poniéndome muy nervioso

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Toño?

-Esas sonrisas y frunces de ceño, tus horas en la biblioteca sin estudiar y ni hablar de todas las veces que se cruzaron diciéndose algo...

-Para cualquiera puede ser normal pero nosotros somos tus amigos y te conocemos...y sabemos que a ella no le pasas desapercibido... -a mí se me ilumino la mirada y viendo que me apoyaban sentí un gran alivio; yo tenía razón, sabía que le gustaba, miré la hora y en diez minutos salía de la biblioteca.

-Nos vemos más tarde. -saludé y con paso apurado salí al el pasillo indudablemente feliz sin que nada me importara, como si hubiera tomado alguna poción o filtro de amor.

-Estás enamorado ¿verdad? -me gritó Martiniano desde la puerta.

-¡Lo voy a averiguar! -le conteste y corrí a la biblioteca, tenía que hablar con ella pero al llegar vi a su amiga que la esperaba.

-¿Que buscas? -me preguntó seria, no recuerdo como se llamaba, quizás porque nunca me importo solo sabía que esperaba a McCoy afuera de la biblioteca todas las tardes.

-A tu amiga. -ni ella ni nadie podría evitar que me escuchara.

-Está bien -suspiro- solo no la lastimes o me conocerás.

-Está bien. -estaba ansioso y agitado, creía que ella se había dado cuenta o sabía algo. La muchacha se fue y me quede esperando a Dana que no tardó mucho en salir sorprendiendose de mi presencia, claramente no me esperaba.

-Tenemos que hablar. -ella me miró sin asombro alguno.

-¿De qué? -alzó una ceja y yo comencé a caminar.

-Ven. -me siguió sin saber porque hasta un aula vacía, rogaba que no entrase el imbécil de Philips en ese momento.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -dijo cerrando la puerta mientras yo entraba a grandes zancadas en segundos me detuve para dar media vuelta y así mirarla a los ojos.

-De nosotros. -ella se sentó en la mesa de uno de los tantos bancos y me miró alzando una ceja- sabes a lo que me refiero...

-¿A cómo vas a la biblioteca a mirarme? -la miré algo sorprendido rascandome la nuca.

-¿Era tan obvio? -ella me sonrió y quizás si era amable.

-Nadie se percata quince minutos después que tiene un libro al revés ¿Por qué no me devuelves la sonrisa?

-No lo sé... -me confundía como siempre, me lanzo esa pregunta de golpe haciendo que mi mente quede en blanco y lentamente me fui acercando a ella- mira eres pobre, sangre impura, patosa, tragalibros...pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa...

-Y tú eres arrogante, cínico, inmaduro, insufrible, eres un ejemplo de lo que es tu división...

-Ya te dije que no considero eso un insulto. -estábamos a unos centímetros y sentí un perfume de miel y canela, vi como curvaba sus labios consiguiendo una sonrisa de lado.

-Tengo mejores pretendientes como Philips que me jura amor eterno todos los días... -eso me dejó perplejo y pronto mi sangre comenzó a hervir.

-¡Entonces prefieres a Philips!- me alejé y me volví a acercar a ella hasta tenerla a un centímetro y vi que sus ojos verdes me miraban con cierta gracia. Quería besarla en ese instante y parece que me leyó el pensamiento.

-No, en realidad solo me faltaría que me sonrieras para que tampoco me importe -sin pensarlo le sonreí.

Bueno ¿Y que tal les parece?


End file.
